Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pico projector, and more particularly to a pico projector having a cover which can be opened.
Description of the Related Art
Pico projectors can be carried conveniently. However, pico projectors are so small that all interior elements are located very closely and there is no enough space for heat dissipation of the interior elements. As a result, pico projectors may crash or slow down due to high temperature after operating for a long time. Further, when the pico projectors are used day by day, the efficiency and service life thereof may be significantly reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution for heat dissipation of the pico projectors.